warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Update 8
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for WARFRAME Version 8: Tenno Reinforcement! * The Kogake are coverings for your hands and feet which will allow you to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Get up close and personal with these combat wraps and strike down your enemies! * Love the Kogake? Join our Kogake Kills contest! The 5 Best Kogake Kills win 1000 Platinum: link * Want to walk like an Infested? Check out the latest Infested Color Palette! * Green with envy over the Grineer? Curious about your nemesis’ arsenal? Try out some Grineer weapons as an alternative to your Tenno starting gear! * Added a “recruitment” channel to Global Chat! |changes = * Changes to Streamline Mod: cost reduction is now linear. (further explanation: link) * Changes to Scythe hit detection: adjusted timing of first swing, and added appropriate damage once swing is over (people were being murdered long after the Scythe was no longer swinging). * Lato now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons. * Fusion Moa hitbox has been adjusted to be larger. * Changes to IRC commands to be case insensitive and reject unknown commands to avoid embarrassing chat attempts. Edit: * Updated Prova waiting on further positive reports beyond an updated icon. Results of reports: icon has been updated, rest remains to be added. |fixes = * Fix for Team Heal not healing the team. * Fixing Warframe abilities not notifying in-mission challenges for clients. * Several Fixes for “In Air” bug when trying to cast certain powers. * Fix for Trinity’s Well of Life and Energy Vampire being considered “in use” even on dead targets. * Fix for Vauban’s abilities not working if thrown on Orokin ice trap. * Fixed Fusion Moa’s from launching themselves into low-earth orbit. * Fix for Vauban’s Tesla not activating if tossed onto a Grineer Shield Lancer’s shield. * Fixed Torid gas clouds not receiving damage buffs from mods. * Fixed shockwave orbs not hitting the player at certain angles. * Fixed Acrid’s DOT not always working on client. * Fixed ammo not being consumed on some weapons when shooting Nyx’s absorb. * Fixed UI issues when resizing window when mod screen is open. * Fixes for Infested “arm” attacks behaving poorly after death. * Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not being able to stun certain enemy types. * Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not stunning certain enemies during attack sequences. * Fixed range damage issues with Wyrm’s crowd dispersion. * Adjusted crowd dispersion FX to better match damage radius. * Fix for bosses not dropping resources on clients if they’re killed by the host with a projectile weapon. * Fix for melee weapon not being usable after host migration. * Fix for jump attack now setting velocity }} Trivia *This is the first, and so far the only, post-Closed Beta update period not to introduce a new Warframe, unless one counts as only his blueprint was awarded in . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Updates Category:Update 8